


bluebird

by suckajimin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I suck at writing, Im sorry for that, M/M, alright, dom san becomes a sub, dom yunho, except seonghwa (well yet), hopefully i dont lose inspo and actually finish this, i dont know how long its gonna be though, i probably will tag more as i move along, i wanna break my own neck, its not gonna be a long story, mingi wooyoung barely show, san is desperate, so choi san a switch?, text fic, this was a impulsive post, uh kitten kink?//, why do I always have the word blue in my titles., yeosang and jongho are too horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckajimin/pseuds/suckajimin
Summary: "bold of you to assume your dick is going in my ass"-when jeong yunho hears that the campus fuckboy is now targeting him as his next prey, he decides to switch things up.
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 49
Kudos: 393





	1. oh I just can't help it myself yeah

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at sumarries but bare with me guys.
> 
> text key:
> 
> mt: - san  
> hjuice: - hongjoong  
> hehet: - yeosang  
> toothless: - seonghwa  
> sirapple: - jongho  
> uknowiknow: - yunho

**_ mt: _ ** im fucking done for.

**hehet:** ah shit here we go again.

**_mt:_** it’s been four days!

** _mt:_ ** four days since I had proper sex. Proper ball slamming sex.

**_ hjuice: _ ** you understand the second part of that text was completely unnecessary right.

**_ hjuice: _ ** find another sorority girl to fuck for the night.

**_ hehet: _ ** yes. do what he says and leave us alone. 

**_ mt: _ ** no ones caught my attention yet, they’re all boring and too fucking dry.

**_ hjuice: _ ** again. Could have done without that information.

**_ hehet: _ ** what about that soojin chick?

**_ mt: _ ** she wants a proper date, all that gentleman shit

**_ hjuice: _ ** find a quick fuck for the night then.

**_ mt: _ ** IM TRYING 

**_ hehet: _ ** calm down, i know a few bitches in the library that won’t mind a quick fuck. 

**_ hjuice: _ ** yeah, and don’t you have a kink for like glasses or sum

**_ mt: _ ** yessir, i’ll see how this goes.

It was a daily routine for san. Too him sex and water had the same level of importance. He would die without both. It wasn't a secret, no did he want to keep it one. He knew people know, girls and guys. He knew rumors around campus stirred once in a while when his late-night fucks would go around telling people about how his “dick game” is too strong. 

At whatever level it would irritate others, it didn’t even bother him. 

Stepping into the library he notices a few stares from people he’s seen around. A few of his past fucks and a few strangers. He’s filled with utter disappointment when no one catches his eyes.

“And for what reason do I have this pleasure of seeing you Mr. San here in the library?” He knew that voice anywhere. Instantly turning to face the source of the sound “Of course wanting to see you, Soojin love” 

And that earns him an eye roll and a flick to the forehead “This is a fucking library Choi, and...i’m..not..letting..you..come..hear..to..fulfil..your..  
horny..desires”. He knew she was hot, probably one of the hottest on campus but was she a handful. The things San imagines he could do to her in an instant. Her lips, bringing him to the brink of patience when he tries to remember what they would look like around his dick. 

“How about you let me treat you to coffee and then you can decide where we are gonna go from there.. hm? Sweet pea you know I don’t disappoint.” She still had a blank look on her face. And before she could reply they get interrupted. 

A figure slightly taller than San himself wraps his arm around her neck and places his chin on her head, staring blankly at San before leaning down to kiss her cheek.  
“We still up for coffee later love?” He asks her and she smiles “Of course Seonghwa.'' A feeling of disappointment fills his insides but a roll of his eyes follows at the two in front of him. 

Now sometimes your put in situations like this for your own good, and boy did San land in a jackpot. About a second later a boy, even taller than the one with his hands around Soojin before jumps into the conversation “Hyung I don’t mind you and Soojin..but, we’re late to class already” 

Now this boy was what San wanted. This was gonna be his good fuck. Four days of patience was gonna lead to this fucking jackpot. He took in his features. His hair, the perfect blue, his lips..would look amazing around his cock, his porcelain skin..would look amazing with all the marks he could leave. 

He watched them leave, not even acknowledging the younger boy's presence but he didn’t mind. It was only a while before San would have him screaming his name.

When they were out of sight the boy turned to his Soojin and noticed her at the table across from him. He rushes to her “Sweetheart, looks like you got a man.” 

She doesn’t look up from her book but nods at his question “Yes, now if you don’t mind, i’m trying to study.” He smiles a wicked plan in his head, “I have a small favor..” Now this caught the girl’s attention “and what would that be?” 

“I just want the name of the blue haired boy.” he says acting as if it was nothing too big because it wasn’t. But for the girl in front of him, it was. It was rather funny to her. In an instant, her hand clamped over her mouth as she suppressed her laughter. “If you think..if you think i’m going to give you information for your next fuck then you're out of your mind Choi.” she wiped at her slightly damp eyes and looked him in the eye “your way out of his league.” 

Now sparked a fire in the boy's body. Choi San wasn’t out of anyone’s league. People were out of his. It’s as if his want for this man only exceeded now. Before it was for his pleasure and now it’s going to be to show people that he’s not out of anyone’s league. 

“I’ll make sure I send you a pic of him bent over for me..” he winks and walks off into the direction of the exit. Where did the bluebird go? 

-

**_mt:_** mayday mayday i found my cum bucket!

_read by hjuice at 12:35am_

**_mt:_** answer me hyung! emergency 

**_hjuice:_** i’m actually five seconds away from muting this fucking chat.

**_hehet:_** hey hyung, you know you love us!

**_mt:_** forget you. I found myself a fuck. god his legs, his ass, his skin, his fucking lips.

**_hjuice:_** his?

**_hehet:_** you haven’t had a guy in bed in a while bro, why the sudden change?

**_mt:_** i don’t fucking know, but i’m insistent on him being my next fuck.

**_hjuice:_** and who may this be?

**_mt:_** that’s the emergency hyung. I don't know who he is?

**_hehet:_** i’m out 

**_hjuice:_** two out

**_mt:_** guys guys 

_read by hehet, hjuice at 12:45am_

**_mt:_** answer me you fuckers

**_mt:_** guys i just need the name.

**_hehet:_** ask around

**_hjuice:_** what does he look like?

**_mt:_** nice ass, nice long as legs, fuckin amazing thighs, blue hair, soft ass looking skin. tall.

**_hjuice:_** thanks for the “detailed” answer. half the guys i know look like that, subtracting the hair 

**_mt:_** yeo how about you ask that strong nerdy boy of yours to look into it?

**_mt:_** repay him with a blowjob

**_hehet:_** first of all his isn’t my boy! second, his name is jongho , the superior choi out of you two.

**_mt:_** aha. aha. very funny, now will you ask him for me? 

**_hjuice:_** what happened to finding a bitch in the library?

**_mt:_** ran into soojin, apparently, she got a man, and that’s how I saw the bluebird. He was hanging out with soojins man.

**_hehet:_** so he’s friends with seonghwa?

**_mt:_** what- how you know that?

**_hehet:_** he's in my anatomy class, one fine man. too bad he’s straight or i would have sucked his dick dick dick.

**_hehet:_** i also saw them both face sucking outside of the classroom.

**_mt:_** now use the apple breaking boy to find out the rest. 

**_hehet:_** three weeks of you having laundry duty.

**_mt:_** bitch hell no

**_hehet:_** good luck then. good luck trying to find him in between thousands of students. 

**_mt:_** fuck you

**_mt:_** okay fuck, i’ll do it. BUT i want the name by tonight.

**_hehet:_** don’t count on it

**_mt:_** hey, where did hyung go?

**_hehet:_** who knows , don’t care.

**_hjuice:_** buy your own fucking coffee then bitch

**_hehet:_** i love you

**_mt:_** get to work kang yeosang 

**_hehet:_** pressure me and i’ll abandon you

**_mt:_** i love you too.

-

**_hehet:_** jongho? choi jongho. sir.

**_sirapple:_** call me that again and ill fuck you senseless in this very classroom.

**_hehet:_** can you not be horny for once.

**_sirapple:_** excuse me, your the one that fucking undresses me every time we're alone.

**_hehet:_** not my fault, your body fulfills my strength kink desires

**_sirapple:_** and for some reason I absolutely dont mind that.

**_hehet:_** you shouldnt. especially when it ends up with your cock in my mouth

**_sirapple:_** im literally ten students across from you and i wont think twice before grabbing you and fucking you in the bathroom. DONT make me imagine things, love.

**_hehet:_** no can do. 

**_hehet:_** anyways, I need a favor.

**_sirapple:_** ahhh, that’s why you were speaking such foul words to thy soul

**_hehet:_** aha aha aha aha shakespeare chill out. I need to find out a name for me.

**_hehet:_** pretty pretty please.

**_sirapple:_** and what do I get in return?

**_hehet:_** me.

**_sirapple:_** hm, tempting offer, but I’m going to have to decline.

**_hehet:_** what?!! 

**_sirapple:_** i want you in that harley quinn outfit, wig, fishnets and everything. 

**_hehet:_** deal. 

**_sirapple:_** okay. for who do you need the name? and whos name?

**_hehet:_** I need it for my roommate

**_sirapple:_** hate that kid

**_hehet:_** he is older than you.

**_sirapple:_** i could still knock him out with my finger flick alone.

**_hehet:_** *strenghth kink activated*

**_sirapple:_** and whos name exactly are we looking for.

**_hehet:_** all I know is that he’s tall, nice ass, long legs, soft-looking porcelain skin and blue hair.

**_sirapple:_** I was gonna throw my phone across the classroom at you , until I read blue hair. 

**_hehet:_** you would have to forget harley yeoquinn even existed then

**_sirapple:_** I would never

**_sirapple:_** names jeong yunho

**_hehet:_** wait how the fuck did you 

**_hehet:_** it barely has been 3 minutes

**_sirapple:_** dont underestimate my power.

**_sirapple:_** and he’s on the dance team. I usually see him when they have me set up computer equipment for their shows.

**_hehet:_** can you feel my love radiating across the room to you.

**_sirapple:_** yeah, and its transferring right to my dick. So let’s get outta here so you can repay me now.

**_hehet:_** arent you too impatient.

**_sirapple:_** we can go to the gym, you could watch me and then we can leave

**_hehet:_** *strength kink and desire activated*

**_sirapple:_** let’s go.

\- 

**_hjuice:_** hey seonghwa? Are you busy.

**_toothless:_** Nope. Is there something you need? 

**_hjuice:_** I just finished half of the song for the dance show, wanting to see if you maybe wanted to listen to it? 

**_hjuice:_** see if I'm on the right track.

**_toothless:_** I'm pretty sure you're on the right track, as always. 

**_toothless:_** you’ve never really dissappointed us.

**_hjuice:_** just like the dance team.

**_toothless:_** I try to make sure we dont.

**_toothless:_** where do you wanna meet up?

**_hjuice:_** in the radio room, second floor of the student services building.

**_toothless:_** ill be there in 10, is it okay if I brought soojin along?

**_toothless:_** it's just that I promised to pick her up from class, and it's in the same direction.

**_hjuice:_** your not obligated to come now! Its fine, you can come where your free.

**_toothless:_** joong im free now. It's fine if you dont want anyone else listening to the music. 

**_toothless:_** I understand.

**_hjuice:_** thanks, we can meet some other time then.

**_toothless:_** of course, we can meet after bio lecture tomorrow. We have the same class so we can leave together.

**_hjuice:_** alrght see you then.

**_toothless:_** I know its stupid for me to say, but your music is amazing joong, hopefully, you can accept that and not shy away from everyone.

_read by hjuice at 4:32pm_

-

**_hehet:_** choi san, get ready to do the laundry bitch

**_hjuice:_** you actually found out? I should have expected it.

**_hehet:_** I sure fucking did.

**_mt:_** yeosang thank fucking g-o-d

**_hehet:_** his name is jeong yunho, dance major, in the dance team, single, blue-haired male. best friends with seonghwa who is also the captain of the dance team. Apparently he’s hella rich, and smart. 

**_mt:_** I just needed a name, but thanks for the extra info. 

**_hehet:_** i got dicked down harely quinn style, sooo the extra info is necessary.

**_mt:_** dont wanna know.

**_mt:_** hyung, you always compose songs for the dance team. You must know seonghwa.

**_hjuice:_** I never said I didnt.

**_mt:_** did you know who the bluebird was too!

**_hjuice:_** sure did.

**_mt:_** HYUNG WTF! I JUST- thats fucked up.

**_hjuice:_** cmon, I wanted to teach you patience, if I told you instantly that I knew jeong yunho 

**_hjuice:_** there would be no fun in that.

**_mt:_** then tell me more, as an apology.

**_hjuice:_** don't know him personally, but from what I've seen.

**_hjuice:_** he's an amazing dancer, he can sing also, his parents are indeed rich, and he’s currently single. 

**_mt:_** what if his tight ass a virgin? fuck me.

**_hjuice:_** I can assure you choi san, he is not a virgin.

**_mt:_** how would you know?

**_hjuice:_** ;)

**_hehet:_** hyung- have you had him in bed?

**_hehet:_** dont fucking lie

**_hjuice:_** no I have not, but I’ve heard a few things here and there.

**_hjuice:_** san he’s not what you're looking for.

**_hjuice:_** or should I rephrase that

**_hjuice:_** your not what he’s looking for.

**_mt:_** your the second person that's applied that today. now im gonna make sure I fuck him good and send you all pics of my accomplishment on his knees.


	2. the desire for you is so selfish oh yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bold of you to assume your dick is going anywhere near my ass"

Now it’s been a week. A week since Choi San had set his eyes on the bluebird. Yeosang is calling him borderline creepy while Hongkong just either laughed at him or reminded him of his last statement. 

_ “you’re not what he’s looking for”  _

He’s gone to the point of asking for his schedule. This was usually a huge no-no from the information desk, but San made sure to use his charms and with a kiss on the cheek and a couple of pet names he succeeded. He observed the boy. Now someone who wanted to do this would try and hide, or go undercover and make it unnoticeable to the person they were observing but again he wasn't just someone. He made sure to watch the boy shamelessly. The taller boy made eye contact with him a few times. He would catch him staring as he passed through the hallways onto his next class. He caught him staring as he walked out of the library that same day. He noticed him turn the corner as he headed to his dance lesson. He wanted that. San wanted the boy to understand that he wanted him. He wanted the boy to wonder why he was constantly popping up everywhere. 

**_mt:_ ** god, he fucking. God if I don't get him in bed by the end of the week I'll cut my own dick off

**_hjuice_ ** : oh.okay now that's something I want to see.

**_hehet:_ ** i'll bring snacks.

**_mt:_ ** you guys, my dick is in need of attention. 

**_mt:_ ** if it doesn't get anything other than my hand i'll go insane.

**_mt:_ ** on top of that, this fucking bluebird wants to walk out of his dance class, all sweaty and hot.

**_mt:_ ** the things i imagined in that moment.

**_hjuice:_ ** I don't want to know so please refrain from continuing that sentence.

**_hehet:_ ** okay, san you're an official stalker.

**_hjuice:_ ** and on top of that I told you that this man isn’t worth the trouble.

**_mt:_ ** im not a fucking stalker, im just interested.

**_mt:_ ** hyung, i'm not stopping until my dick isn't in his ass.

**_mt:_ ** what a fine piece of ass he has.

**_hehet:_ ** you're practically staring him down whatever chance you get, you're watching him in and out of his classes, his practice too.

**_hehet:_ ** surprising that you don't have his number yet.

**_mt:_ ** about that.

**_hjuice:_ ** don't you fucking dare!

**_mt:_ ** cmon hyung, it's gonna be perfect. 

**_hjuice:_ ** its going to fuck up my image. choi san you will not try to contact this man anyway

**_hehet:_ ** okay, now i'm not trying to die hyung but I really wanna see how that kid is going to react.

**_hjuice:_ ** seonghwa knows that you're my friend, and last time we recall you don't have a great reputation in this school. 

**_mt:_ ** hyung, suck his cock and he’ll shut up.

**_hehet:_ ** i don't think he’s gay.

**_mt:_ ** and that's what I thought until I felt that kids ass.

**_hjuice:_ ** san 

**_hjuice:_ ** my great, amazing, skillful, lovely, hardworking, fantastic little brother. 

**_hjuice:_ ** please don't do anything that would leave me unable to meet eyes.

**_mt:_ ** no guarantees.

He had made it his mission to finally get the boys number. He knew a kid in school that could get it for him in an instant. 

“And who’s number do you need?” Jung Wooyoung asked as he scribbled down random things from a math book. “Jeong Yunho. he’s on the dance team, blue hair”. With that the smaller boy nodded and passed him a paper with a number scribbled down on it. Now he didn't expect to get the number at that moment and it’s as if the boy read the surprise on his face “I know him, that’s why” he says, the color of his face turning a shade of pink. “and how exactly do you know him?” He turned to immediately save the number to his phone.

“You only needed the number, not an interview” the shorter boy replied and grabbed the fifty dollar bill, heading in the opposite direction to escape any other questions San had to offer.

The stressed boy waited until he was completely free from the day before finally messaging Yunho. 

**_mt:_ ** is this jeong yunho?

**_uknowiknow:_ ** no this is peter parker

**_mt:_ ** that’s a hot sense of humor.

**_uknowiknow:_ ** alright who is this? and what the fuck do you want.

**_mt:_ ** your more aggressive than you look 

**_uknowiknow:_ ** answer the questions or i’ll block 

**_mt:_ ** alright alright alright 

**_mt:_ ** my names choi san. I was wondering if you're up to you know...boff, bang.

**_mt:_ ** letting me bury the stick, battering the corn dog, dancing in the sheets.

**_uknowiknow:_ ** I've never felt more uncomfortable in my life. 

**_uknowiknow:_ ** stop stalking me.

**_mt:_ ** stalking! i’m not fucking stalking you 

**_uknowiknow:_ ** first of all you pop up everywhere I go. and now you have my fucking number. if that isn’t stalking idk what the fuck is.

**_mt:_ ** so you know who I am? I'm honored.

**_uknowiknow:_ ** not really, I just asked someone who the weirdo that was constantly staring at me was. and they gave your name.

**_mt:_ ** I'm hurt, torn. I'm only trying to show you my interest.

**_uknowiknow:_ ** that’s funny, usually, people talk to the person they’re interested in, not watch them like psychos

**_mt:_ ** so you want me to talk to you?! I can do that 

**_uknowiknow:_ ** no thank you.

**_mt:_ ** c'mon give me a chance baby boy. 

**_uknowiknow:_ ** oh

**_uknowiknow:_ ** oh my god

**_uknowiknow:_ ** you think i’m-

**_uknowiknow:_ ** oh boy, you should really look for someone else to fuck.

**_mt:_ ** and why is that? 

**_uknowiknow:_ ** I'm not what you're looking for. 

**_mt:_ ** for fucks sake just suck my cock

_ message failure _

**_mt:_ ** did you just block me?

_ message failure _

**_mt:_ ** fuck

_ message failure _

_ - _

**_mt:_ ** the audacity 

**_hehet:_ ** what happened? 

**_hjuice:_ ** who?

**_mt:_ ** I've been blocked 

_ read by hehet, hjuice at 12:32 _

**_mt:_ ** guys! 

**_hehet:_ ** I am not capable of laughing my ass off and typing at the same time.

**_hjuice:_ ** ^^^

**_mt:_ ** useless fuckers.

-

“at least cuddle me?” the girl whined. He watched her lay back into her bed and pull up the sheet to cover herself up. What was the point of covering up if he literally fucked her bare naked? “I don't cuddle, plus I got what I wanted so I don’t really have any point of staying any longer.” After grabbing his shirt off the floor and covering up he leaves deciding to clean up at his own place.

~~  
  
~~

~~

**_hehet:_ ** party at mingi’s in 20 so fucking san get out of the pussy and come here.

**_mt:_ ** I’m on my way home. is hyung going?

**_hjuice:_ ** I'd rather not, I haven't gotten the song done for the show.

**_hehet:_ ** take a break from it, clear your head and come back.

**_mt:_ ** yes, do that and when was the last time you got laid? 

**_hjuice:_ ** what? 

**_hjuice:_ ** my sex life is none of your business! 

**_hehet:_ ** wasn’t it with that chan kid like two months ago?

**_mt:_ ** god , how do you live 

**_hehet:_ ** ^

**_hjuice:_ ** because I don't live off of sexual intercourse.

**_mt:_ ** ohhh sExuAl inTerCourSe

**_hehet:_ ** fancy 

**_hjuice:_ ** i’ll be there in ten

**_hehet:_ ** amazing 

**_mt:_ ** me too.

~~  
  
~~

Yeosang was a magnet. He knew more people than what San could count and through him, he had met Mingi. Mingi was irritating at times, but he threw some bomb parties. He knew exactly what his crowd liked and spent a shitload of money on it. Whenever he would throw a party it would be last minute but it would seem like it’s been planned for months. Of course, he wasn’t disappointed again when their car stopped on the corner of the block. His whole street was full of cars, and music could be heard from where he was standing. Yeosang was the type to go all out, even if it was to go to a damn library, the oldest out of the three had his own style, casual but it always looked expensive. San on the other had fashion swings. One day he’ll dress up like he had either just woken up from hibernation or just came back from Paris fashion week He decided to stay on the hibernation side of things today

When he stepped into the house he had wished he did go all out. Especially when he saw the Jeong Yunho is all his glory across the bar hanging around a few people. None that he recognized except Soojin and her man. He was looking way different from what he’d seen him dressed as throughout school. His fluffy sweaters were replaced with a white shirt and leather jacket. His shorts replaced with denim jeans that should have been burned, especially after the way the emphasized the taller boys' ass. San was practically salivating already. 

Only moments later he already felt two shot glasses being shoved in his face from Yeosang who had already grabbed ahold of that unnecessarily strong kid. 

“Drink up, then make a move” he yelled over the music. San rolled his eyes and swallowed both shots down at one, burning. He could see Hongjoong’s horrified face as he begged him not to embarrass the latter in front of the people he knew, especially if blue-haired boy clearly rejected him. 

After what felt like years of listening to Hong Joong rambling, enough alcohol in his system and Yeosang already enjoying the dance floor he decided that maybe he should make a move. But life really wanted to fuck with his head. 

“San-ah, didn’t expect to see you here?” The voice belongs too Soojin, who was watching him with clear amusement as he broke his focus away from the blue-headed boy who was making his way to the dance floor. 

“When have I missed one of Mingi’s partied?” He asked, focus still on the dance floor. His eyes follow the way Yunho kept his hands on the hips of a random female as she moved her hips on his crotch. It wasn’t like Yunho didn't enjoy it, but even the stupidest person could tell he wasn't interested.

“Oh, I know. It’s just that I haven't seen you last this long without occupying a room for the worshiping of your dick” 

San smiles as he watches her watch her weight from one heel to another before grabbing two jello shots off the counter and passing him one.

“I’ve got my target, now just watch,” he says practically inhaling the short before heading to the dance floor himself. He could feel Soojin’s stare as he walked right in front of the girl grinding on the bluebird and immediately caught the attention of his target. Yunho only stared in amazement as San began dancing himself. He wasn’t really touching the girl but was inches away from her. She was probably on cloud nine realizing that she was getting sandwiched between two of the hottest men on campus.

Jeong Yunho had stopped moving completely as he watched the younger boy movie. His dominating aura completely the opposite of how he was moving. He could watch the way his hips moved before grabbing the girl between them and slightly bending her over, his crotch gliding just above her ass, making sure not to leave any eye contact with the older male. Yunho swallowed. He swallowed as he watched his eyes close, head falling back and lips part. Yunho took a moment to examine his body. He was small compared to him, but he was built like a walking sex magnet. Shoulders broad, tight waist that Yunho could probably wrap his whole arm around, and a fine piece of ass. Maybe, just maybe Yunho wanted to bend him over and fuck him in the middle fo the dance floor for everyone to watch. Maybe he wanted people to see the Choi San, dominating sex-machine crumble under a touch. Maybe he wanted to see him fall to his knees as he fucked that perfect mouth.

What happened in the next moment was something San didn't expect to happen so quickly. He felt a hand grab his own as he got dragged through the small crowd. He sees himself being pulled by a specific man with bright blue hair. He hears Yeosang’s laughter and sees him sitting in Jongho’s lap and giving him a thumbs-up, Hong Jong shaking his head and looking like he’s about to go crazy and she's Soojin and her boyfriend making out right behind them. 

He could feel the cold air as he got dragged to a car and pushed right against it. He stares at the other boy across from him who hadn't stopped staring at his lips. 

“Let your friends know that we're going to my place,” he says followed by him unlocking the car and getting in. San knew his friends saw him leaving so there was no point in it so he lets himself into the car. Maybe this was a joke and he would drop him off in the middle of nowhere to find his own way back home, but as they entered an apartment complex parking lot in the middle of downtown he took a sigh of relief.

The car ride was quiet and all he could hear was the ragged breathing of the boy driving. He could feel himself getting hard just to the thought of having him bent over in every corner of his apartment. On his knees in one corner, eating him out in the other, or just fucking him senseless on his bed. He was going to get what he had craved for the past weeks.

When they stepped into his apartment he realized that he was indeed rich. It was three times the size of his dorm, chandelier in the middle of the room he was standing in. He sees the stack of games on the tv stand with just as many controllers. He was a gamer. _Cute._

“Welcome to my sanctuary.” he hears the boy speak for the first time that night. The memories he was planning on making here tonight. 

“Mhmm, can i fuck you already?” San replies already feeling himself getting hard from the images playing in his head. Both of the boys were never the type to be nervous or beating around the bush when it came to sex. They knew what they wanted the minute they set their eyes on someone. 

“Bold of you to assume your dick is going in my ass” 

At that statement made San snap out of his sexual fantasy. This meant that maybe this boy drought him here to murder him. Maybe he was angry about the stalking. Shit. He was dead meat. He instinctively felt his pockets and sighed as he felt his phone there. He internally cursed himself for having the Chinese takeout place on speed dial rather than any of his friends. 

“Uh, then why are we here?” San asked confused. The taller boy stared at him in amusement. He knew what San wanted, but Yunho wasn’t planning on letting him have it. 

“Let’s play a game” 

San was listening intently. He understood at this point why everybody was telling him that Yunho wasn’t a catch for him. Yunho was the type to stick his meatloaf into the oven, and he wanted San to be the oven to his meatloaf tonight. 

“If I make you cum in less than ten minutes, I get to fuck you,” Yunho replies. San smiles at that, he was known for having amazing stamina, enough to make his partner cum multiple times before he released. He had this in the bag.

“and if you lose?” the younger boy asks and Yunho smiles “then I’m all yours” 

San nods without thinking twice. He knew this was going to be something that was going to earn him an award of finally using the boy to the content of his sexual desires. 

“Second room on the right has a bathroom, clean up. I ain’t trying fucking a dirty asshole” Yunho says as he removed his shoes and jacket. The temperature of the room felt hotter the longer they stood there, it was either the sexual tension in the air or just the alcohol. 

“You have too much confidence” San replies but doesn’t wait for a reply before walking in the directions he was told. Even the bathrooms were five stars. Huge ass mirror, two sinks, bathtubs big enough to fit three San’s in. He saw the array of hygiene products and grabbed whatever looked like it smelt good and ran the shower. Steam filled the bathroom before he stripped and stepped into the shower and began his cleaning. 

For Yunho, though, he was outside already imagining the things he was going to do that pretty boy. It was also taking all his willpower to not just walking into the bathroom and began marking him up. After what felt like ages he hears the room door open and out comes a damp hair, half-naked, towel around that tiny waist San. Yunho swallows as his mouth waters. His pretty skin would be left with marks after tonight. 

San looks up at him and smirks after notices the other boy checking him out. 

“I’m clean, now let get this over with so I can fuck you,” San says and instantly Yunho rises. He makes sure to keep his eyes on his as he walked towards the boy and grabs his hand before leading them to the first door. The room was simple. A bed, a desk, and a closet. Nothing too fancy but the king-size bed. Yunho takes out his phone and flashed the time over to San 

_ 10:33pm _

Ten minutes started now. 

Before any comment could be made Yunho does what he’s best at and connects their lips. San already feels his body heat up. It was as if the weeks of waiting were finally going to be worth it and San could wait. They were both trying to dominate the kiss, and it was messy but hot as fuck. Yunho’s fingers slowly traced along the San’s rib cage before flicking his thumb over the nipple, catching San completely off guard. This gave Yunho the opportunity to let his tongue enter the younger boy's mouth that was tasting faintly of the jell-o shots from earlier. 

The smaller boy was now thrown back onto the bed and stripped of the towel in the process leaving him completely naked at this boy's view. Yunho let a groan out the back of his throat as he took in the view. The boy was built into practical perfection. Without wasting another second Yunho connects his lips to San’s jaw, sucking, biting just enough to earn a hiss from the other boy before sliding his tongue over it to soothe the sting. San, on the other hand, was losing his shit already. He could feel the latter’s long hands traveling up and down his sides as his denim thrust against his attention-starved cock. San lets out a choked moan when he feels a warm tongue glide over his left nipple before Yunho took it between his teeth, tugging at it. He never gave them attention and this was something completely new. When Yunho feels satisfied enough, he switches to giving the other nipple the same amount of attention before pulling away completely making the boy under him groan in annoyance. His cock was fully hard, laying against his stomach. Yunho watched the small red spots under his jaw and across the front of his chest begin to change color. Even if he loses  _ (which he won't)  _ at least he’ll leave enough marks to remind him of this night.

“I hope you cleaned up well” the older says before running a hand along San’s completely hard cock, a chill passes through the smaller boy’s body. San was not so sure why his cock was reacting with such speed. It hadn’t even been five minutes. He thought the nipple attention was new but when he felt his legs get pushed up until he was practically folded in half and a wet tongue connects to his asshole, he was sure he saw stars. Yunho didn’t start off slow. He made sure he got the hole slick before inserting his tongue into him. San immediately felt a sting as his entrance got played with. It was an unusual feeling and slightly uncomfortable, but it felt just as amazing at the same time. His hands instantly grab a fistful of the blue hair that was between his legs and almost pushed him off which only led to the older boy applying more pressure and gripping his thighs harder. 

“Don’t push me away, let me taste you kitten” 

Whatever dominant energy San had always thought he had was completely blown out of the picture when a moan left his throat at that pet name.

Yunho was messy. His chin was dripping with saliva as he ate out the shaking boy. He knew his tongue worked magic, and this was complete proof. He was making a boy who had never been submissive, completely fall at his mercy and that was hot. 

He pulls away and hears what he knows was a whimper from the naked boy. A quick glance at the time and Yunho knows he has four minutes to make him cum. That’s plenty of time he thinks as he notices the boys throbbing and dripping cock, desperately wanting attention. Yunho can't deny that. 

And with that he takes the boy into his mouth. He gave no warning, and he took him all him until he felt his chin barely brush against the latter's balls. The room is filled with the younger boy’s low toned _fucks_ , _holy_ _shits,_ and deep groans. Yunho knows the next three minutes we’re going to make or break him. He knew what the boy enjoyed and now was his time to make him his. 

He makes sure to continue working his mouth around his cock, hollowing it for more access, bringing one free hand to play with San’s nipples while the other hand barely brushed along his dripping hole. He played that same routine until he felt the younger voice becomes high pitched  _ (which he didn't know was possible) _ filling the room as his legs shook. San knew Yunho was going to win, he knew that he was going to cum and no matter how hard he wanted to hold back it was completely useless.

Yunho may eat ass, but he was never a fan of swallowing cum. He tasted some off his finger once on accident and the salty, metallic taste didn’t leave his mouth for hours. This meant when he felt the boy shake and begin bucking his hips into Yunho’s mouth hitting his gag, Yunho pulled off and let his tongue drag down the underside of the throbbing member and taking both of his balls a suck leaving the boy completely shattered, cum landing on his sheets and on the shaking boy’s stomach. 

He grabbed his phone and made sure to show the dazed boy the time before wiping his mouth clean with the back of his arm. He smiled at the accomplishment.

San cursed at himself internally as he realized there was only a minute left on the clock and he would have won, but on the contrary that had to be the best orgasm he’s ever had. He could see the blue-haired boy look down at him smirking. He knew what he had gotten himself into when he agreed to the deal. 

~~~~  
  


“Oh for fuck's sake, let's get this over with” 

With that, he watches the boy strip of whatever he had on except the boxers under the denim. He could see the outline of his cock that was already hard and he swallowed. San never thought of himself as huge, but he was bigger than average. Yunho, on the other hand, made San look weak. The thought of him getting torn open with that made his mind fog up. 

“From the looks of it, it seems like you’ve probably never given head?” Yunho asks already knowing his answer. The boy had only received, and this was going to be a long process. A long process that Yunho was going to enjoy every second of. 

San pushes himself forward, not replying because it was obvious. He’s gotten enough head to understand the process through which meant all he had to do was get a pillow under his knees and was looking up at him. Now, this was breathtaking for the older boy. He ran his fingers into his hair softly before tugging it, making him look up at him. From the actions, Yunho understood that San was the type to stick to his word. He lost the game and he wasn’t bitching about it. He was letting himself dip into the submissive side that everyone had. 

He leaned down before placing a soft kiss on the boy’s lips. Yunho may love to be rough and dominating, but he also knew where his limits lied. Yunho knew he couldn't just unmercifully fuck the boy, especially if it's his first time. 

“Now, we can do one of two things” the older said against the boys red lips. 

“I could let you try this out on your own, or you could let me guide you.” Yunho stood up after those words. He wanted the boy to have the choice. He should make him feel like he has some say in this. 

San’s eyes. They were the first thing that Yunho noticed when he’d catch him staring. It was the first thing he noticed when he walked up to him on the dance floor at the party and they're the only thing clouding his mind right now. If San continued to stare at him with that look, _ dazed and needy _ , then he’ll probably cum in minutes. 

He could see Son swallow before opening his mouth to answer, but he never did. Instead, Yunho felt the younger’s hand wrap into the waistband of his boxers and pull them down. His cock was on full display, against his stomach. No further time was wasted until he felt warmth wrap around the tip of his cock. San was going to do this on his own. Bringing one hand to wrap around the cock as he used his lips to suck made the older boy hum in satisfaction. He started to bob his head up and down, covering more and more area with his lips while his hand made sure to please the area where his mouth couldn’t reach, _ just yet. _

“Now you are making me question if you've never given head, kitten.” The standing boy says as he runs his fingers through San hair. 

San’s eyes shot up to look up at the boy, lips not leaving a tip but a low moan leaves the back of his throat. _ Kitten.  _

“I’ve got a good memory, I remember the way people work around my cock,” San replies, his voice still dripping with sassiness, even in this position.

With that Yunho bends down, picking up the boy by his thighs and placing him back onto the bed, this time on all fours.

“I hope your memory stays that way, especially since I’m about to fuck your brains out baby,” he says, voice two octaves lower than before as he reaches to connecting his lips to the boys back, trailing kisses along the spine, and giving his hole a small lick, making San’s legs shake, just a small bit.

Stepping back away from the masterpiece in front of him, the older boy heads to his dresser, grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom before walking back to the boy. He noticed how tense the boy was already and decides to ease onto him. 

He almosts kneads his hands into the boy's ass, before kissing the hole telling the boy to relax. San feels the cold lube run along his asshole and he realizes that this was really happening. The strong, powerful, and dominant San was about to get fucked by a cock bigger than his own. 

Yunho was always known for his huge hands, a crowd pleaser to say the least. Now with huge hands came long ass fingers, so when his middle finger finally entered San knuckle deep, the younger boy had lost it. His head falling straight into the pillow under his and his ass bucking forwards, almost as if he was getting away from the touch only to be held in place by Yunho’s grip on that tiny waist. 

“Let me know when it’s okay to move,” Yunho whispers just a bit louder than San’s low pants. A few seconds passed with him staying in that position, not moving at all. San takes his time before letting the other boy know it’s okay to move, but when he does he feels himself fall back into the bed, fingers gripping whatever object they could find first. Yunho’s fingers were working in and out of his ass, painfully slow and even though it was slightly uncomfortable, it was nothing San couldn't handle. 

“Another one.” 

With that Yunho drips a bit more lube on his finger before lining the ring finger up with the younger boys hole. With no hesitation he slowly fills him up, San only letting out a low groan at the added pressure. 

In no time, Yunho was pumping the boy with three fingers, the sounds of San’s low muffled moans, and the wet sound his fingers and the lube were filling the room. Yunho knew he shouldn't be selfish in the position, but if he didn't get his cock into his tight ass in the next two minutes he would cum without it. 

“Fuck me.” 

It took a few seconds for the words to register in Yunho’s head, but when San looked over his shoulder at Yunho, his eyes glossy and hooded the older boy was surprised he didn't cum on the spot.  _ Maybe Yunho had a thing for eye contact. _ San, on the other hand, was enjoying this more than he knows he should have. At this point, he didn't give a shit about whatever dominant reputation he had to keep up with because if the blue-haired boy’s fingers were making him feel this good, then he couldn't even imagine what his cock would do to him.

Yunho released his fingers, the emptiness surprising San. The condom was slipped onto his red and throbbing cock and then with just one arm the stretched boy was flipped onto his back, legs brought over the taller boy’s shoulders. Yunho was going to watch him fall into the bliss. Before that standing boy leaned down to suck over the other nipples causing a small series of whines to leave his lips. Whines that San never expected could be produced from him. Yunho’s long hands take his hard cock into his grip only making those voices louder. His eyes now shut completely he doesn't even realize the older boy lining himself up at his entrance. It was when Yunho let out a deep growl while his cock fit into the tightly prepped hole. _ Even with prep, he was so fucking tight. _ San, let his fingers dig into the bigger boy’s arm as he tried to get comfortable with what position he was in. 

“Look at me” 

And San did just that. He opened his eyes and stared at the boy towering over him as he pushed himself deeper into his ass. His back arching slightly the deeper he went, but he never broke eye contact. 

“You have such beautiful eyes, they’d look even better with brimming with tears. Tears of pleasure right kitten?” 

San did nothing but nod, his bottom lip between his teeth as he held back sounds of pain and pleasure. Yunho was just over halfway in and San was seeing stars. He thought his pleasure wouldn't exceed this amount, but when Yunho’s cock hit a specific bundle of nerves, San cried out. 

“Fuck, right there.” 

Yunho repeated. The same thrust to the same area. The only difference was that the boy was going deeper with each thrust. Yunho watched San’s eyes brim with tears just like he wanted as the smaller boy’s thighs shook. 

“I’m gonna cum,” San said, the sentence barely understandable between his cries of pleasure. Yunho reached down, connecting their lips and the new position letting him his boy's prostate ever harder 

“Look at me, let me see those pretty eyes when you cum..for me” 

Yunho quickened his pace slightly as San’s teary eyes stared at him, rolling back as his release hit him, covering both his and Yunho’s stomach with his cum. He made sure to ride into him as he finished off his orgasm, and a few moments later the older boy released into the condom, connecting their lips. 

San’s fingers intertwined with Yunho’s hair as both recovered from their highs. Both of them catching their breaths before Yunho decided he should probably clean himself up and help the other boy too.

San’s eyes shut as his brain roamed on cloud nine from whatever just happened. He enjoyed that way more than he had thought. He could feel the warmth of the older boy’s body disappears, but no movement in the room until a few seconds later and he expected him to be cleaning himself up. 

He could feel the sticky feeling of cum all over his stomach, his forehead dripping sweat and he decided that maybe he should clean himself up before heading out, but the idea disappeared from his mind as he felt a warm towel to wipe across his abdomen. He could see the older boy wiping around all his dirty areas. 

“If you try to stand up right now, I promised the feeling won't be as pleasurable as what you were feeling minutes ago.” The old boy states as he applied night pressure against his wet asshole. San does wince at the pain and just images the pain that he’ll be feeling tomorrow morning. 

“We just fucked, so you shouldn’t mind sleeping in the same bed as me” Yunho stated before jumping into the bed next to San. Now Yunho wasn't a small kid so his jump caused the whole bed to shake and San to whine in pain. San wasn’t the type to sleep with the person he fucked, but in this case, he was the one who was fucked so tonight could be a slight exception.

“Stop moving before I kick you!” San growled and Yunho laughed at that 

“Whatever you say, kitten.” and that earned Yunho a hard elbow into his abdomen. He laughed off the pain before wrapping his hands around the boy's tiny waist, both boys drifting into some of the best sleep they’ve had in ages. 

\--

“Jeong Yunho! I am going to fucking kill you!” is all Yunho heard, toothbrush still in his mouth. Moments later he heard the bathroom door pushes open before two hands grip into his arms from behind and pinch the living shit out of them. Before the boy could even make his pain audible, a phone was shoved into his face. 

On the screen was a photo of a dazed San laying on his back, tear-stained face, neck, and chest marked, abdomen covered with cum and eyes shut. Followed by the picture was a series of messages.

**_plumpsoo:_ ** “I’ll make sure I send you a pic of him bent over for me..”

**_plumpsoo:_ ** I can clearly see who bent over for who.

**_plumpsoo:_ ** THE dominant choi san is now a switch.

**_plumpsoo:_ ** ill make sure those are the headlines for the college paper this week.

**_plumpsoo:_ ** ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay sorry for the long ass wait  
> hehe  
> I have no excuse  
> hopefully, you guys enjoyed it. I don't know if I should do one more chapter like an epilogue?  
> if you guys want that please let me know.  
> I got finals till Thursday so ill wait till they're done before writing again
> 
> leave comments/kudos
> 
> thanks


	3. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god this is so bad forgive me , but it was five am

“Please...please...please” San’s pleas were echoing the dorm room as Yunho continued to run his fingers along his already sensitive cock.

"Tell me you want it," Yunho says, pulling San up, so his back is against his chest, one hand working apart his ass. "You do, don't you?"

San leans his head back on tallers shoulder and thinks about Yunho’s cock in his mouth, the weight of him on San’s tongue and so much heat. Think about it inside of him. "Yes," he gasps out.

Yunho dips a single finger into San's hole and San squirms against it, seeking more. "I can't hear you."

"I said yes," San says, louder, forcing out the words, "I want it!" and is rewarded when Yunho slides in, the sound of it wet in their ears. It's everything he wanted and more, filling San up and pounding into him without pause to let him adjust. Even with the way Yunho moves San’s body so effortlessly making them sure to get the right angles. It's over faster than San's used to, Yunho coming in a mess all over San's back. He curls his fingers around San's cock and it only takes a few pulls before San follows suit, dripping onto the mattress below them.

*

San had woken up, the next morning to an empty bed. There was always a feeling of disappointment stirring at the pit of his stomach ,but he had pushed it away. He knew Yunho only left if he had something to do, and the note placed next to him on the bed confirmed that. 

_ Early practice today! _

_ You better eat your fucking breakfast :) _

_ -J.Y _

Spring break had totally been shit. His parents called last minute, cancelling all their plans and headed out to their “ _belated_ _honeymoon_ ”. He was invited to join ,but San knew better than to follow them there. Yeosang had gone with that bodybuilder of a boyfriend to a cabin in the woods, quite literally. Again he was invited ,but he’d rather protect his ears. The only thing keeping him entertained this break is Jeong Yunho. The same Jeong Yunho he was pining over three months ago. The same Jeong Yunho that took his anal virginity _(gladly)._

He feels his phone buzz under his pillow. He really needed to get rid of that habit. Yunho said something about the fact that radioactive waves are damaging his brain and by the age of sixty his brain will be fried, and crusty. 

He sees a few random notifications from the campus newsletter, a random twitter follow and a few messages from Hongjoong. 

**_hjuice:_** wake up.

**_hjuice:_** it may be spring break ,but you should still be productive.

**_hjuice:_** san!

**_hjuice:_ **lets dye our hair

**_hjuice:_** i’ve got the best color for you.

**_hjuice:_ **ANSWER! STOP HAVING DAILY INTERCOURSE with the empire state building.

**_mt:_** hyung, his dick is the empire state building

**_hjuice:_** ew, forget it choi.

**_hjuice:_** now what’s your thoughts on changing from that boring brown?

**_mt:_** i may have to look into your choices.

**_mt:_** we can't forget your choice of hair on yeo.

**_hjuice:_** that was my first client! I was innocent! I was an amateur!

**_hjuice:_** how dare you use that against me??????

**_mt:_** poor thing was called ferb fletcher throughout the first semester.

**_mt:_** tragic

**_hjuice:_** i won't make that mistake on you. 

**_mt:_** okay, hyung. I’ll meet you at your dorm in an hour

**_hjuice:_** on the dot!

  
  


*

San never doubted his hyungs abilities. Okay, maybe for a few seconds he did, but boy was he wrong. He was staring at himself in the mirror, hair blown dry, styled and his mind was slightly blown. San was never insecure about his looks. He knew he was hot, and he would definitely fuck the version of him that was staring back at him. His previous blond hair was now replaced with a jet black. Since he took his time and grew it out a bit, the older boy decided to let it fall loosely on his forehead. But the main attraction was the streaks of deep maroon scattered throughout his hair. 

“So how is it?” the shorter of the two asks as he finished packing whatever he had brought over. 

“I’d fuck myself” 

“Then i’d say it's a ten” 

“Twenty, you can't forget to count the ten for my looks” 

*

**_uknowiknow:_ **a little birdy told me you dyed your hair?

**_mt:_** oh god, seriously

“Hyung for fucks sake, you couldn’t keep your mouth shut” San yells to the older male who was busy making ramen for the two of them. 

“He saw my story!” 

**_mt:_** so much for my idea of surprising you.

**_uknowiknow:_** aw, were you going to surprise me? 

**_uknowiknow:_** im honored.

**_mt:_** hold your horses jeong, i was going to surprise everyone.

**_uknowiknow:_** and who exactly is “everyone” ?

**_uknowiknow:_** last time I remember, all your friends except me and hongjoong are gone for the break.

  
  


**_mt:_ **there are moments I would love to choke you

**_uknowiknow:_ **kitten we all know who does the choking, and who enjoys getting choked.

Maybe, San has completely fallen in love with the pet name. He couldn’t imagine anyone else calling him that other than Yunho. It's the way his voice completely switches. The aura around the both of them always becomes sexually tense, and then the cat and mouse game begins which unfortunately (not really) San loses every time. It ends up with both of them naked, sweaty and panting into each other's mouth as the sound of skin slapping and moans fill out their space. 

San remembers the morning after their first fuck. San woke up to an empty bed, and remembered the pit of his stomach dropping. Neither of them had been drunk the night before, so whatever they did was in the right headspace, but for some reason it was hard for San to accept it. Maybe it was just a fever dream and he just picked up someone random at the party and fucked them. But boy was he proven wrong. The minute San’s feet touched the floor and he tried to pull himself up, he was wincing at the pain between his ass. 

There was note telling San that Yunho apparently had an early class the next day, plus a bag of random things; pain killers, granola bars, lots of tea bags, and his # written at the bottom of the note.

_ I know you already have it, but just wanted to let you know you’re unblocked. See you some time. _

San had then called You Sang to pick him up and didn’t hear the end of it the whole way home. He yelled about the fact that he always knew San had a submissive side, and now he was going to explain every little detail to him, to which San declined. When he had reached home he rushed past a smug Hongjoong, even before he could have a chance to speak. That was enough for the time being. 

San knew he had a reputation to uphold. He couldnt just go calling Yunho the day after they had hook to fuck again becuase as much as he didn’t want to accept it he was craving something. He didn't know what it was. There was an emptiness he felt everytime he jerked himself off to the random porn video, that would long be forgotten when his thoughts would cloud over with Yunho. He practically memorized the way his hands had worked his body. 

A week and a half in, San had enough. He had waited outside of the dance practice room for Yunho to exit. Which didn’t happen for some time. He saw the group of sweaty adults walk out the room, including that Seonghwa dude, but no Yunho. He could totally turn back, he could come back another day and resort to the classic pornhub.com tonight. His legs would have started moving if it wasn't for the music that started playing again in the room. San decided to peek in and saw a very heavenly sight of a man. Yunho was standing there, almost as if he was about to start a routine, sweat was dripping off him, and as much as if would have irked him in any other situation he was really fucking turned on. He saw the smug look on Yunho’s face when he noticed San in the door.

“Choi San-ssi, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He said, almost mockingly. He knew the way he was stating his name was to give him an illusion of the dominance that San had thought he had around him, but damn did it feel good. 

“Nothing much, thought I’d come thank you for the painkillers and stuff, like you didn’t have too really”

“Then come here and thank me, kitten.” 

That day ended with San getting fucked against the mirrors of the dance room.

  
  


*

**_mt:_ **your seriously not coming tonight?

**_uknowiknow:_** practice is gonna be a bitch. 

**_mt:_** my hair has been dyed for the past three days!

**_mt:_** You're the only person that hasn’t seen it.

**_uknowiknow:_** seasonals are coming up, we have tough competition this year.

**_mt:_** five minutes outsde the fucking practice room wouldn’t hurt.

**_uknowiknow:_** san

**_mt:_ **honestly, forget it. practice hard.

**_uknowiknow:_** san, I want to see you when I don't have anything else in mind.

**_mt:_ ** _ is typing… _

**_uknowiknow:_ **I got you something, it's coming in the mail tomorrow.

**_mt:_** what?!

_**uknowiknow:**_ i’ll make it up to you I promise.

*

San has never done well with surprises. So ever since he had woken up the next morning he’s been staring at the front door of his dorm _ (not really, but yeah).  _ All Yunho had told him was to open it when he was completely alone and to call him when it came in, which only spiked his anxiety and impatience through the roof. Hours had felt like years before his front bell rang and the San almost tripped over his own rug  _ (the package wouldn't run away).  _ He waited a few seconds before opening the front door and seeing no one there, but two boxes on the floor, both under his name. 

He grabbed the boxes and shut the door behind himself before grabbing his phone and ringing Yunho. His cellphone balanced between his ear and shoulder as he grabbed a knife to open the boxes.

_“Are they here?”_ Yunho speaks right when he picks up.

“Yes… yes… yes…” 

_ “Open it, the smaller box first.” _

And San did just that. He pulled the knife along the tap and ripped the box open. There was deep violet packaging on the inside. It looked way too exquisite compared to the plain box on the outside. Now, San would have expected a lot of things like a new cologne, or a new game controller since Yunho broke his last one, but this was nothing close to hwt he’d expected. 

Right there, inside the box was something he wouldn’t have probably ever imagined to be in his dorm room. It was a set of three diamond buttplugs, each varying in size. San breath caught in his throat and he felt his cheeks heat up and not able to formulate any words.

_ “Open the other one.”  _

And he did just that. The bigger box surprised him even more. There was something in there that San hadn’t seen before, but he had heard of it, and seen it enough times in those porn videos. A prostate massager. The black silicone cold against the touch, and the thought of using these making San’s head spin.

_“San… you there.”_ Yunho asks through the phone, there was clear nervousness in his tone. Of course he’d be nervous, he ws sending sex toys to someone that never even spoke of them, let aone used them. 

“Yeah, it… it's a lot to take in.” San laughs nervously too, but excitement was beginning to rush through his veins. He puts the phone on the table, with the speaker on so he could properly get a feel for the things in front of him.

_ “It’s something I’ve wanted to see you with, but if you are not comfortable, I don't mind. Just throw them out and I’ll forget they even existed.” _

“I… I like them… really realy like them.” 

The sigh of relief that Yunho leaves on the other side of the call almost makes San’s coo. The older boy was on the verge of life and death practically.

_ “Then, play with them, get a feel for them okay.” _

“The remote for the messenger is missing” The confusion evident in San’s voice as he digs through the box,that was not that big. 

_ “I have the remote, and only I have the authority over it kitten” _

The pet name goes straight for his cock, and he lets out a small noise of need.

_ “Again get a feel for them, i’ll be there in a few hours.” _

San nods, as if Yunho could see him through the screen ,but he doesn't know how to process the information he was just given. He has three buttplugs and a protaste massger that is missing a remote for the time being. He can test these items, play with them, or anything before Yunho gets here. 

_“ One more thing San ”_ And again San nods as if he’s being seen through the screen

_ “Don’t cum without me kitten, or I won't let you cum at all.” _

And with that the phone call was ended and San let out a sigh of relief that he was holding. He grabbed the stuff inside the boxes and rushed to his bed. Immediately throwing the items on the bed and discarding all his clothing. He grabs the lube from the nightstand and props himself on fours, squeezing some of the cold liquid down his ass, and massaging it into himself with one finger. When he feels good, He squeezes quite a bit of lube on the smaller plug and pushes it in, and it goes in with much more ease than he’d thought. He knew that one wouldn't give him the pleasure he wanted so he immediately removed the plug and replaced it with a news lubed medium sized plug. This one took slightly more effort, a few deep breaths and a bit more lube to finally fit into the hole. He body arching with pleasure before falling onto the bed and waiting until he’d be able to get up and get dressed again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


*

Yunho had gotten there about four hours after San initially opened the toys and San felt ecstatic. Not because he would be fucked ,but the fact that he’ll probably get touched the way he's been craving ever since the butt plug entered his ass. 

“Fuck me…” is all San hears when Yunho catches him in the kitchen. There was nothing really different about the way San was dressed. It was his normal attire, and the buttplug was shocied to deep into his ass to be noticed. But like the dumbass San is, he remembers. 

“Fucking hot right?” He asks, raking his hand through his hair and Yunho swallows, nodding. Yunho takes a few more steps closer to San until he’s practically towering the younger and runs his own hands through Man's new hair. Boefre San can even open his mouth, Yunho tugs it, making San look up at him. Yunho grabs the boy's hand, and pulls him to San’s room.

San’s barely closed the door behind them when Yunho has him pressed up against the wall, kissing him fervently. “Fucking waited so long to see you with this” Yunho’s saying in a husky low voice against San’s lips as he continues to run his fingers in San’s hair.

He can taste the sweetness of whatever gum he was eating on Yunho’s breath and San had been aching for this since the last time so he just moans into Yunho’s mouth and takes everything the other man has to offer. 

Yunho kisses him hungrily and desperately, and San kisses him just as frantically, clawing at his clothes and tugging at his hair. Yunho’s name falls from San’s lips like a plea and before he knows it Yunho’s got both their pants and underwear down and when his hands reach to grip San’s ass he feels the plug. Yunho stops, moving as San’s breath only quickens. He gently presses into the plug making San bite into his shoulder. His hole aching for more. “Fuck, how long have you had that in there?” the taller asks and San smiles “Since you ended the call.” and Yunho connects their lips again. 

  
  
  


Yunho reaches down and starts tugging at San’s cock with rough strokes. “Turn around for me, babe.” Yunho says softly, nipping at San’s ear and fleetingly, San thinks that Yunho’s going to fuck him and he shudders in anticipation as he does as Yunho says. Behind him, Yunho chuckles lightly, pressing kisses down his neck before sucking at the sensitive spot where his neck meets his shoulder.

“Not gonna fuck you yet, kitten.” Yunho murmurs,fingers rubbing at San’s plug. 

“I’m going to treat you like you deserve, lay you out and worship you for hours until you’re begging me to fuck you. Treat you like the fucking treasure you are.” And San’s whimpering as Yunho rubs at his hole and strokes his cock, his hips pressing back helplessly as the word ‘please’ softly falls from his lips. 

“So fucking eager,” Yunho says in a praising tone. He picks San up almost effortlessly and takes a few long strides before landing him on his bed. “Just like last time.” He flips San over and slaps his ass, which is the signal for him to get on his fours. “Spread your legs for me?” And of course, San does as Yunho says.

The hand not wrapped around his cock, slides up San’s ass and presses into the plug, San gasps as he feels Yunho’s fingers press between his legs. He’s so close to what San wants and San presses his hips back desperately, moaning wantonly as Yunho twists his wrist on the upstroke.

“So gorgeous.” he mutters, his face pressed into San’s neck and sucking - not hard enough to bruise but hard enough for San to let out an undignified whine. He practically fucks the plug into the space between his cheeks. 

San reaches behind him, curling his fingers into Yunho’s hair as he arches his back, moaning out Yunho’s name. He’s dangerously close to coming way too soon, but he can’t even care. Yunho bites at his neck, rubs his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock, and nudges against his balls with every push into his ass. 

“Such a good kitten for me.” Yunho whispers into San’s ear as he picks up the speed of his thrusts. San’s voice filling the room already as his orgasm comes so close that he could feel it in his veins,but he’s let go instantly. All contact between the two gone, and San groans in annoyance. Before he could speak his thoughts he was flipped over and his mouth was occupied once again by Yunho’s. “So good for me, you’ll only cum when I let you, right?” Yunho asks and San nods,causing Yunho to smile against the kiss. In an instant he feels Yunho’s hand pull out the plug in him and it takes all his might to not instantly cum right there. The emptiness between his legs almost instantly disappearing when he feels Yunho’s fingers fill him up.

“Look at you, I could fuck you with my two fingers,dry. That's how open you are for me.” 

San doesn’t care to reply and focuses on trying not to cum, and it becomes impossible when he feels Yunho’s mouth take his whole cock into his mouth. Losing all self control, San bucks into Yunho’s mouth and after a few seconds of his thigh’s shaking and hips bucking, Yunho pulls off, just before San’s cumming all over himself. San’s feelings himself fall limp against the bed, but when Yunho tasks he feels his stomach coil with regret.

“I don't remember telling you to cum.” San knows he’s right, andthat he’s at fault so he doesn’t argue. “You can’t do something so simple kitten?” 

“Fuck, you shouldnt have put you mouth on my cock” San groans and Yunho laughs. 

“It’s okay, I’ll stay back from the fucking today then.” San looks up at Yunho and see’s him walking to the nightstand and grabbing the prostate massager from earlier and smiles. San has learned this from the time he’s known Yunho, he can stick to his word and never break.

“Looks like you’ll be getting help from our little friend over here.” Yunho says and San whines “Yunho if you dont give fuck me” and even before he could finish Yunho smiles a s abuzzing sound begins to fill the room. There is a small remote in Yunho’s hand and it seems to adjust the levels on the massager. The thought of Yunho controlling the vibrations on the machine was equally frightening and exciting. 

Yunho takes his place between the boy's legs and uses his free hand to lubricate the toy with San’s previous cum. That's something that San would have sounded disgusting a few months ago ,but when Yunho had fucked into him in a bathroom stall at the club, they had to work with what they had. Moments later he felt the silicone fill him up, the ring lines onto his cock and balls to keep it in place. 

“There we go.” Yunho says and grabs a chair from Sans desk and takes a seat on his legs spread, the outline of his obviously hard on showing. Maybe San shouldn't have cummed because he wasn’t getting that tonight, and it was a pain to accept. 

“Sit up, on your knees” And San did exactly what he was told. The toy had fit in him perfectly and the feeling was’t as didfertn from the buttplug, well for the time being. It was as if Yunho had heard dhis thoughts because the vibrations that followed made San’s almost give out. 

It was only the lowest setting ,but San felt like his cock was already getting hard again. Nowadays it's almost normal for Yunho to make San come twice before he cums himself, so the feeling wasn’t different. 

“Better?” Yunho asks, eyeing the boy as she leaned back on the chair. His hand was palming his cock and the virbrations were brought up two fold and San’s let out a deries of moans becuase the faster the vibrations the more attention his prostate was getting and fuck did it feel like heaven. San at this point didn’t kno what to do but to let the sex toy work with him and before he knew it he was begging for Yunho to come near him. 

“Aw, baby. Not so fast. I'll give you a good luck kiss when I let you cum.” He mocks and San groans in annoyance. He needs to touch something other than the shettes. Now matter how put together Yunho was making himself look, San knew he was trying his hardest to hold on. 

“Yunho please” and the vibrations were turned up even more and San was now on edge. Trying to balance being on his knees was becoming impossible and San could feel the tears blur his vision. The vibrations we lowered to the slowest and San took a sigh of relief just before they were raised even higher than last time and San lost all feeling in his legs, falling back against his pillows. His hands clawed at the shits and the pleas, begs and calling out for Yunho never ended as he began cumming for the second time that night. 

He could hear Yunho groan as he came down from his high, and before even registering anything else he felt the bed dip as Yunho’s took a seat in front of him. He grabbed San, picking him up slightly and placing him on his thigh, his amazing thighs. San’s head leaned against Yunho’s shoulder as the new position shoved the messenger just a tad bit more into the boy. 

Yunho kisses the area between the shoulder and neck and whispers sweet praises to San right before putting the vibrator of the highest setting without warning. San practically jumped off of Yunho’s lap ,but the girl Yungo had on him kept him from falling over. 

Loud cries of oversensitivity were heard throughout the dorm room, that would be obvious to the people walking around the dorm at this time. 

“Please..Yunho… please” are the only words that were leaving San’s mouth as his whole body shook. He closed at Yunho’s clothes and hoped for him to slow it down ,but it didn’t look like it would happen anytime soon.

“Come on my kitten, one more time for me.” He whispered against San’s ear, trying to blessing his cries with praises and before they both knew it San was cumming for the third time that night, all over Yunho’s shirt and his own abdomen. Yunho wrapped his arm around San’s tiny waist to keep him in place as he rode out his oragasm. The toy powered off and Yunho waited for San’s breath to steady before even attempting to remove it.

Yunho layed San on his back and began to remove the toy, the whimpering following it making his heart ache a bit. He leaned down and connected their lips. San’s mind barrel coming back into focus.

‘“Stay here while I clean you up.” Yunho whispers and San could only nod. Before he knows it a warm cloth is being run along his body to remove any cum before it dries, because that is not the best thing to wake up to in the morning. Yunho pulls San towards the headboard slightly and pulls the covers over him and moved to go change. San hold his hands and his his eyes are enough for Yunho to climb back into bed with San. 

“That was amazing.” San said , his voice slightly hoarse from the cries. Yunho smiles and kisses the tip of his nose. 

“You’re amazing..and” Yunho says and his train of thought flows away as he stares at the beautifully blissed out bay across from him.

“And…?” 

“And… I was wondering if you’d like to go on an April 3rd 2020 with me?” 

“A what?”

“A October 24, 2018 with me”

“Date?”

“Yes, a date. Would you Choi San go on an official date with me, this Saturday?”

And the reply to that question was a kiss. Yunho assumed it to be a yes, but mentally told himself to try and confirm in the morning when San was awake. 

*

Yunho had woken up the next day to a naked, bed head San sucking him off. 

“You didn’t give you cock no attention last night, so I’d thought I’d make it up to you” 

Yunho laughed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he stared at the magnificent man on his knees

“So what about our April 3rd, 2020? Are you still up for it?”

“YAH! Jeong Yunho, I am sucking you off! Pay attention!” 

“Sorry...sorry… do continue your magic. Don’t mind me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, and sorry that this chapter was a flop. like, fuck what the hell did I just write. I didn't reread it so there probably will be grammar mistakes and confusion.
> 
> Again sorry beforehand this piece of garbage


End file.
